In high power amplifiers such as those used in, for example, microwave applications in MMIC-technology (Monolithic Microwave Integrated Circuit), the number and layout of the transistors which are used for each amplifier is such that the surface area which is necessary to house the amplifiers increases, which causes a corresponding increase in cost since the chip cost is in direct proportion to the chip surface used. This cost becomes increasingly higher as higher and higher power levels are used.